A Lesson Learned
by panko17Oo
Summary: companion one-shot time! Will Be Treated As Such in Loki's POV, and lots more details.


"Mother! Mother! I made a new friend!" Loki screams while running towards Frigga.

"Oh really? What is their name?" She responds earnestly. The child in the room (A/n: Loki is around 80 years old Asgardian years, or six years old to us) took a minute to pronounce the name right. "Se-re-nit-y. Serenity." Loki says carefully. Continuing the conversation, the Queen of the Realm Eternal questions her son. "Serenity? Daughter of the head servant?"

"Yeah. I met her in the library. She was looking at horse books, so I told her that I would have my own horse soon. Or as soon as I finish my riding lessons." For once in his short lifetime, Loki had found a true friend in someone other than his brother.

Many years later, Asgardian Royal Gardens, 4:30pm

"Serenity? Are you here?" Loki whispers out into the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm here. What took you so long? My mom is going to worry where I was." She replies back.

"I'm sorry. Thor was having difficulties with his lessons, and Father told me to tutor him." The prince replies.

"It's ok. Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Serenity replies.

" I have my own stallion now. We can go for a ride if you want."

The young servant's eyes light up. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Why would I have told you if I wasn't?" Loki responds.

"What if my mother finds out?"

"She won't. Now come on. You know you want to." He says in a teasing voice.

The horse is beautiful. A young and eager stallion, with no imperfections marking it's jet black coat. "One day I'll ride into war with it. Waaayyy better than Thor's. For sure." Loki says while hoisting you onto the saddle. He takes the reigns and leads the horse out of the stables. Suddenly, the horse bucked, kicking Serenity off. With a splash, she landed in a mud puddle.

"Serenity! Are you all right?" Loki said as he rushed over to her.

Standing up, she said "My mother is going to kill me! I have to help host the feast tonight, and all my other dresses are to small for me."

"Here. I'll try to use my magic to help you. Honestly, I've never really cleaned a dress before, so give me some time." He closed his eyes and focused. About a minute later, Serenity's dress was at least decent enough to say that she tripped and fell. Walking the horse back to the stables, Loki's face was an expression of pure sorrow. "Hey. It's not your fault. Mom won't get too mad at me for this if I say it was an accident." Serenity said. All he did was nod his head.

More time later...

"Where is she? She said she would be here." Loki mumbled under his breath. "Calm down. The ball only started ten minutes ago. She may be running late." His brother said, trying to calm his nerves. "What if she doesn't come? What if-"

"Loki. Did she say that she was coming?" Thor said.

"Yes."

"Then she is going to come. Go eat. You look pale." Thor said, pushing Loki towards the banquet table filled with snacks. The hall doors opened again, admitting more guests into the room. Thor smiled. _This is going to be a fun night._

Loki spit into the napkin. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Glancing around, he saw Serenity, talking to someone, with her back to him. Moving to get a better look, he saw his brother talking to her. Reading his lips, Loki was shocked to see five words. Five simple words.

_May I have this dance?_

He could only pray what she would say next. Turning his head towards Serenity's face, a smile broke out on his.

_I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone else. _

Thor walked away.

Loki moved.

"Do you remember me?" He asks.

"I never forgot." She answers.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

"Of course." She answers.

Hours later, he kissed her goodnight.

Returning to his chambers, he was stopped by his mother.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"She is a lady and will be treated as such."

"I understand. Goodnight."

Nearly one year later

He rode hard and fast to get to her country home. . He finally stopped and dismounted his horse in her yard. "Serenity?" Loki called out. She came running out and knelt at his feet.

"My prince I had no idea-"

"You don't have to kneel Serenity. Or act, for that matter." He says. And continues on.

"War has started in Vanaheim. I must assist them. But I promise you: I will return."

A crowd gathers.

She kisses him. "Goodbye. I will wait for you."

"Welcome, Prince Loki."

Her mother utters some excuse. Serenity's eyes are full of fear. They return in the house. Angry screams come from inside. Serenity comes out, face swollen and red. Whip marks are on her neck and face.

"Did she do this to you?" He asks.

"Loki please-"

"You are a lady and will be treated as such." Loki says. He goes inside the house.

Three years later

Serenity's face glows as she kisses him. At their wedding.

Loki's smile lights up the room when he holds his first son.

**Hope you peeps liked this companion piece to Will Be Treated As Such. This story takes place in Loki's point of view. At least a little bit. Please review! This is only my third story, and also check out Will Be Treated As Such! **


End file.
